Cold Blooded: A Russia Love Story
by HetaliaLuv6669
Summary: So I thought this up in school completely at random. I have NO idea where I'm going to go with this but actually, I had thought up a completely different WAY later part of it due to a poem we read about snow and so I said to myself "what a great inspiration for story!" and as the scene unfolded in my head. This is only CH1 and it isn't dirty YET. Let's hope I update lots!


-:Cold Blooded:-

A Hetalia Russia Love Story

The time was 1812; the end of the Invasion of Russia

"Non! Non! You cannot simply forze zomeone into eternal zervitude!"

Dashing forward, the smaller man fell to his knees in snow. Wearing nothing but a dark navy blue uniform and a thin scarf, the man shivered. His chin-length blonde hair swayed lightly with the small gusts of icy wind in the near still air. His face would have been colorless if it wasn't for his nose and ears pink with cold.

"S'il vous plait…" he whined in desperation, "You can't be serious-"

"Da, I am~ you know how very serious the subject is, so what else is there to be?"

The blonde man whimpered, his dark sapphire eyes watering. The man before him was much, MUCH taller in comparison, and truthfully, it was intimidating. With a long beige coat, dark leather gloves, pale cream scarf and furry cap, he was completely equipped for such a cold, long, dreadful winter; the other however, was not. In his arms, half bundled within his long scarf was a young girl; she was barely more than a toddler. Violet eyes glistening, the near flaxen-blonde man with the child took a step back.

"You know better than to mess with me Francis. This is my payment for your foolishness."

And then he smiled; a cold, empty smile hidden with malice. His eyes flashed as if daring, no, coaxing Francis to defy him.

"We had made a deal, did we not? You couldn't maintain order and so now I am taking what is most precious to you, da?"

"Non! Zhis isn't what I 'ad planned! I 'adn't done zhis to your country, it was all my boss' fault, I zwear! I had nozhing to do wizh it! I was forced to fight!"

The bigger man took another step back, his smile growing.

"Your cries of misery have made me happy. Normally I would have ignored them and take what I wanted anyways so… that's exactly what I will do! ^ )^"

"Non!" Francis shrieked.

In an attempt to scramble to his feet in the numbing snow, he fell again his face now level with the thief's boots.

"Non…" he sobbed helplessly. "Russia.. You must understand, I-"Swallowing the lump in his throat, he screwed his eyes tightly shut trying to force back his freezing tears. "A child as young as zhis is of no use to you, in fact… she'll probably only cause you more troubles. She can't even lift a broom, nor understand its uses. I-…I am prepared to make you a d-deal…"

Russia's chilled eyes lit up and as his face became more serious, his pupils shrunk to near slits.

"What are you suggesting Francis?.."

The other man smiled gratefully and lifted himself up into a more comfortable position. Thankful for the opportunity, he leaped right into it.

"Wait just anozher few centuries… I could give 'er to you then when she is more of use and-"

"What age would she be? How long must I wait?"

"15… Nearly 400 in 'uman years.."

Russia looked almost thoughtful for a moment, his eyes flicking off to the right and then looking down his large nose at France. For the other country, time seemed to tick by at an agonizingly slow pace and he could feel the frost-bite nipping at his heels. With a glance to the child and a single tender pat to her head, he nodded slowly unwinding the child from his scarf.

"I guess…. You may be right… What use is she to me if she can't work? I'd only end up throwing her back out on the streets, da?"

Holding out the infant, France raised his arms shakily snatching her from Russia's hands as if he had left her there a second longer she would go up in flame. Cradling the small framed girl in his arms, he rocked her gently opening his own uniform jacket to tuck her inside. Glancing back up at the Russia he grinned slightly bowing his head not once, but twice.

"Merci~! You 'ave no idea what zhis means to me!"

The most Russia did was regain his small, fake smile and wave. France slowly stood, shaking from the cold and then started on his way. It was only when Russia was positive he had almost exited his country that he spoke.

"Just be sure not to break that promise, da?... kolkolkolkolkol~"


End file.
